


No Competition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows his place in Draco's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Competition

Title: No Competition  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: Harry knows his place in Draco's heart.  
Word Count: 395  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Fluff  
A/N: Written as my contribution to [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's monthly drabble challenge: "I love you more than __", [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's prompt #35: [Candy hearts](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/5lcpih.jpg), and for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)'s challenge # 2: chocolate. A three for one, whoo!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Any mistakes are mine.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Competition

~

Sated, Draco leaned back in his chair and wiped his lips with his napkin. “That was wonderful,” he pronounced.

Harry beamed. “Yes, I’m glad we decided to come here for our Valentine’s Day dinner,” he said.

Despite the dim, romantic lighting, Harry felt the look Draco sent him all the way down to his toes. “I’m glad, too,” Draco purred. “So, are we having dessert here or elsewhere?”

“Here,” Harry managed, throat a bit dry. “They should be bringing it any moment now.”

Just then, their waiter brought a covered tray, and, after placing it in front of Draco, he backed away.

With a flourish, Harry reached over and removed the cover.

Draco blinked. “What’s this?” he asked, peering at the dish. There, in a pile, were a collection of heart-shaped candies with words on them.

“Sweets for the sweet,” Harry said softly. “I thought it would be nice to have something different.”

“No chocolate?” Draco whinged.

“I sometimes think you love chocolate more than you love me,” Harry teased.

Shaking his head, Draco said, “I love you more than chocolate, but it’s a close second.”

Harry laughed, then, beginning to chew his lip, whispered, “So, um, did you read what they say?”

“What _what_ say?”

“Dessert,” Harry said, pointing to the tray.

“Hm?” Looking more closely at the candies, Draco’s eyes widened. “‘I love you, Draco. Will you marry me?’” he read aloud. Raising his face to stare at Harry, he asked, “How?”

“Magic,” Harry said. “So? Will you?”

Draco, momentarily speechless, nodded.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Draco gasped. “Merlin, yes!”

With a triumphant whoop, Harry half stood and, leaning across the table, cupped Draco’s cheek and kissed him soundly, causing the other diners to cheer and applaud.

Five minutes later found them cuddled together, sharing a serving of the restaurant’s signature chocolate torte as well-wishers came by to congratulate them. Draco’s moaning as he licked their shared spoon clean made Harry squirm.

“You really do love chocolate,” Harry said, aroused by the sensual display.

Draco chuckled. “Yes, but don’t worry. If it ever came down to a contest, you’d definitely win.”

“I’m not so sure,” Harry said.

“I am,” Draco said confidently. “After all, I can always pour chocolate on you and that way I’ll have my chocolate and can eat it, too.”

~


End file.
